Beautiful Man
by MotherDragon8581
Summary: Heero is rethinking his life. A friend tells him to go relax and to have fun. Based on the movie 'Pretty Woman'... On Hold.. I Will be re-writing it! Please read Author's Note.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or the movie Pretty Woman. But I do love Duo :P

Beautiful Man

Chapter 1

Heero Yuy was sitting in his window office on the 30th floor of his company building. He was sitting at his desk facing his laptop but he wasn't seeing anything on the screen. He was rethinking his relationship with his fiancé, Relena.

All throughout collage she chased after him. After graduation he gave in and asked her on a date. It was good, until after he asked her to marry him. He was under the impression that she loved him. But now, he realized that she only cared for his looks and his money. Being the only heir to the Yuy Corporation, had made him very rick at a young age of 15, after his parents were killed in a plane crash, on their way to their 2nd honeymoon on their 20th anniversary.

A knock at his office door brought him from his thoughts. Bidding the visitor to enter the door open to reveal his business partner, Trowa Barton.

"Every think alright?" Trowa asked. Heero shook his slowly answering "I don't know." The next thing Heero realized is a set of car keys are being thrown to him. With his quick reflexes he caught them in midair. Giving his friend/business partner a questioning look, his friend answered "Get out of here. The next meeting isn't for a week. Drive to Beverly Hills, I'll have a room waiting for you. Just take it easy on her thou, she's new." He ended with a smirk then leaves the office.

111111111

On the road in a SSC Ultimate Aero, Heero's cell receives a text. Retrieving his phone, he opened the message, it read. _'I reserved a room for you in the __Regent Beverly Wilshire. Try to have some fun. Trowa'_

Snorting after reading the end of the massage, he replaced his phone in his phone case on his belt.

1111111111

A man lying on his bed opened his eyes. Looking at the clock it read 8:05pm. Getting up he entered the bathroom. Removing his gold crucifix, he took a quick shower. After emerging he brushed and blow dried his 4 foot long cinnamon chestnut hair. Braiding his dried hair, He pinned it up to form around his head, doing the same with his cheek long bangs. Putting his necklace back on he then grabbing a blond wig he walked to the room to get dressed.

Throwing the wig onto the bed, he made his way to the closet. Removing a pair of skin tight Leather pants along with a short sleeved blood red satin shirt from the closet. He squeezed into the pant making them look as though they were painted on. Going to the dresser, he grabbing from the top drawer; a long sleeved fish net shirt. Pulling the fish net on then the dress shirt leaving the top three buttons undone. After putting on a pair of knee high black boots he grabbing up the wig he put it on, the hair went to the bottom of his neck, over his ears and almost covered his eyes.

Going to the front door to the apartment he froze. He could hear the landlord yelling throw the door. Quickly turning and going to the night stand he retrieved a thick Bible from the draw. Opening it from the middle, the other half glued together and hollowed out, to only find a 20 dollar bill. _'Shit!'_ Throwing the Bible back into the draw, he exited the apartment throw the window climbing down the fire escape.

Running to a bar down the street a few blocks away. He entered and headed straight for the bar. Leaning over he asked the bartender. "Where's Quatre?" The bartender pointed to the 2nd level of the club. Thanking the bartender, he run up the stairs.

Quatre was sitting between to large built men. _'Well, he can just about make any guy look large'_ he thought to himself. "Quatre! Where's the rent!" he yelled. Quatre's eyes widened "I'm sorry, Duo. I saw this cutest violin and just had to get it. I promise to make back the money." He said looking ashamed. "Quat! Rent is do, _Now_!" Quatre's eyes got wider. "I'm so sorry! I forgot!" Duo just shook his head, grabbing Quatre by the arm he pulled him to his feet. "Well, can't fix it now. It's time to work. Sorry guys maybe next time." Quatre waved to the large guys as he was being dragged by Duo. Reaching outside, Duo released Quatre and started to fix his clothes for him.

111111111

As Heero entered Beverly Hills he realized he didn't know where he was, he usually was driven in his limo. He pulled over to access the map app on his phone when he noticed two blonds stand on the sidewalk near the car. One of the blonde has his back turned to the car fussing over the shorter blonde. The shorter blonde got the attention of the taller one and pointed to the car Heero was in.

1111111111

"Quat, if you plan to make the money back you need to look the part." Duo said as he fussed over his friend. When he was tapped on the hand he looked up at Quatre, who was pointing to something behind him. When he looked he saw the most beautiful car _ever_.

1111111111

When the blonde turned, Heero saw the most breath taking eyes ever. They were that of a rare violet gems. Then to see thoughs gems reflect the look of lust as they gazed the car Heero felt chills. Being Bi had its plus', like now. _'I guess I could have some fun._' He thought to himself. Rolling down the window he asked "Do you know where the Regent Beverly Wilshire is?"

11111111111

Duo stepped up to the Car "Yeah. But it's going to cost ya 20 bucks." Heero's eyes widen "20 Dollars. Are you kidding?" Duo smirked "Nope. And the price just went up to $40." Heero glared "You can't do that." Duo smirked "I'm not the one who's lost, handsome." He then turned and started to walk away from the car.

11111111111

Heero _never_ had anyone talk to him look this before! It was upsetting and exciting at the save time. He gave in. leaning toward the passenger window he called out "Deal." Duo turned back around going back to the car. Opening the door, having to step back as the door glided up. Getting it and pulling the door shut, Heero drove off. After giving directions, Duo started to admirer the car. Heero took notice and pulled over. Duo noticing looked to Heero. Heero asked if he wanted to drive. Duo could have climaxed right there. Not being able to speak he just nodded.

They both exited the car, as they both neared the front of the car Heero handed Duo $40, Nodding a thanks they got back in the car. Duo started the engine then took off down the road. Heero was surprised on how well the man was handling the car, as it was a standard and not many knew how to drive those anymore. Then he realized he didn't know the man's name. "My name is Heero. What's your name?" Duo looked over with mischief glen in his eyes "Whatever you want it to be." Heero answered with a raised eyebrow. Duo sighed "Duo. My name is Duo." Heero nodded.

"How much do you charge?" Heero asked after a few minutes. Duo answered "It depends on what you want." Heero thought about it and asked for the whole night. "That'll cost ya $600." Heero raised his eyebrows "$400." Duo smirked "$500." Heero gave a firm nod "Deal."

Duo's eyes widened a little _'There's this months' rent and then some'_

Tbc…

It's been awhile since I wrote a fanfiction and those sucked. I hope you like it. And I hope I didn't step on any toes. I was reading a fiction like this one but Duo was the business man. It just didn't fit to me so I decided to do my own version. Reviews are most definitely welcome.

To give a sneak peck, I'm thinking of pairing up Quatre and Trowa. And remember the nice guy from the hotel 'Joe' I believe his name was. I'm going to have that be Wufei.

I couldn't make Quatre a druggy or with a gambling problem.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or the movie Pretty Woman. But I do love Duo :P

Beautiful Man

Chapter 2

Pulling up to the Regent Beverly Wilshire hotel, the valet exchange positions with Duo. Fallowing Heero into the hotel, Duo was amazed. _'Damn! You don't see this stuff on the streets'_. Approaching the front desk, Heero announced himself to the lady behind the counter. After the lady signed Heero in she eyed the man with his. Heero turned to look at Duo then told the lady that he was with a quest.

After receiving his key Heero and Duo headed for the elevator.

Exiting the elevator at the top floor, Heero unlocked the door to his Suite.

As Heero was making himself comfortable, Duo wanted to have a look around. When he was done with his site seeing, he found Heero sitting at a desk in the office with his laptop on the desk. Heero had only taken off his dress coat. Duo walked around the desk. He pushed the laptop to the side then sat on the desk with his feet on either side of Heero. He leaned forward, grabbing Heero's tie. As he was loosening it Heero leaned forward to kiss him, but he dodged. Pulling back Duo stated "I don't kiss on the lips." Heero raised a brow and asked why. "That makes things too personal, this is business." Heero nodded in understanding.

Duo brought his left leg to himself and lowered the zipper half way, pulling out a condom and a small bottle of lube. Putting them on the desk he turned to Heero "Speaking of business…" Heero grunted as he reached for his wallet, pulling out 5 bills he handed them to Duo. "Thank you." After putting the money in his boot, he returned to Heero's tie.

Before Duo could start on Heero's shirt the doorbell rang. Duo jumped causing Heero to chuckle. "Relaxed, It's just room service." He said while he stood from the desk chair. Walking to the door with Duo fallowing. Opening the door the, a man rolled in a cart, after receiving a tip from Heero the left.

Turning he saw Duo eyeing the contents on the cart. Walking over he lifted the top to show a bowl of strawberries, a bottle of campaign on ice and 2 campaign flute glasses. Duo looked wide eyed at the bowl of strawberries. Heero wandering what the look was for. "Do you not like strawberries?" Duo quickly looked at Heero, shaking his head. "I don't know. I never had one before." Surprised by the reply he grabbed a strawberry, brought it to Duo's lip. Duo slowly opened his mouth with his eyes on Heero.

After taking a bite, Duo's eyes closed as he moaned at the taste. Which made Heero instantly hard. When Duo was done with the fruit and was about to reach for another, Heero grabbed him. Pulling him flush to his chest he attacked Duo neck. Duo moaned "Go to the bedroom. I have to get the supplies from your office."

Heero nodded then extracted himself from the other man. Heading to the bedroom, along the way he decided to remove his clothes. As he was about to remove his pants Duo came up behind him. He put his hands on Heero's shoulders then slowly, sensually ran his hand down stopping at his nipples for a moment before continuing down to the clasp of his pants. Unclasping his pants to discover the Heero wasn't wearing any underware. After his pants were removed Heero turn to face Duo.

For hours they ravished each other to the point of exhaustion. And throughout all the activity's Duo didn't allow Heero to kiss him.

222222222

Heero awoke to find Duo still asleep next to him. Looking at him he noticed something different. Then he noticed a blonde wig on the side of Duo head and his braid coming loose from the pins. He laid there looking upon other man, deciding that he liked his natural hair more. Wishing he could see just how long the other man's hair was, but he didn't want to wake him. Turning to look at the clock beside his bed, it read 5:45am. Deciding to arise for the day, his left the bed and make his way to the bathroom.

222222222

Duo awoke alone in the bed. Looking around he saw that his wig came off at some time. Freshening up he saw a robe hanging in the bathroom. Letting his braid hang down he exited the bedroom. He found Heero fully dressed sitting at the table eating breakfast. Sitting down with Heero he started to eat.

Heero looked up from the newspaper he was reading to look at Duo. "That's a better look for you" Duo blushed and murdered a thank you. "When you're done, you are free to bathe before you go." Duo nodded with another thank you.

222222222

Duo hissed as he sank into the steaming bath water, ending with a sigh. As Duo was about to relax fully a knock sounded on the door, then Heero stepped in. Duo turned to look at him. "I have a proposition for you." Duo looked suspicious. "What do you want?"

"I'm going be in town until Sunday. I'd like you to spend the week with me."

"Really?"

"Yes. I'd like to hire you as an employee. Would you consider spending the week with me? I will pay you to be at my beck and call."

"Look, I'd love to be your, uh.. 'beck and call guy, but you're a rich, good-lookin' guy. You could get a million girls or guys for free."

"I want a professional. I don't need any romantic hassles this week."

"It's gonna cost ya."

"Of course. How much?"

"Four thousand."

"Two thousand."

"Three thousand."

"Deal."

Tbc….

For thus who are fallowing this story I've made some changes to the first chapter.

Sorry if there are a lot of mistakes.

Please review and tell me what you think.

I was told I need a bête reader. I don't know where I'd look to find someone for that.


	3. Author's Note

Not a Chapter

Dear Readers,

I will be re-writing this story. It was brought to my attention that we don't need a Pretty Woman duplucate with different names. This story should be About a serious business man, and a wise ass, loud, streetrat who prostitutes when he feels like it.

I need help placing Quatre, Trowa and Wufei. And Any one eles you think should be in the story.

Thank for reading MotherDragon8581

P.S. Thank you, Tooks and fan-to-fiction for your valued insite! I see what you mean. And I think that you'er right.

Duo: Can't wait ta hear from ya!

Heero : *Glares*

Wufei: *Sharpens sword*

Duo: o_o'... ahh... better sooner then later! *galps while looking at Heero and Wufei*  



	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry but I just don't have the drive to continue this story… anyone who wants it can have it. Again I'm sorry.


End file.
